prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodymania I
Bloodymania (chronologically known as Bloodymania I) was a professional wrestling event produced by Juggalo Championship Wrestling (JCW), which took place at midnight on August 11, 2007 at Hog Rock in Cave-In-Rock, Illinois. The buildup to the matches and the scenarios that took place before, during, and after the event, were planned by JCW's script writers. The event starred wrestlers from JCW's SlamTV! internet wrestling show, as well as guest wrestlers from the independent circuit. The event was the first produced under the Bloodymania name. Eight matches were held on the event's card, which featured a supercard, a scheduling of more than one main event. The first of these matches was an 8 Team Tag-Team Elimination match for the JCW Tag Team Championship, which was won by Mad Man Pondo and Necro Butcher. The second main event match was a Hardcore match for the JCW Heavyweight Championship that featured the champion, Corporal Robinson, defeateding Scott Hall to retain the title. The third was a Six Man Tag Team match which saw the team of Insane Clown Posse (Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope) and Sabu defeated Trent Acid and The Young Alter Boys. Featured matches on the undercard included a Louisville Slugger Match between 2 Tuff Tony and Bull Pain. A match between CJ O'Doyle and Kamala was also scheduled but never occurred, possibly due to time constraints. The event had an attendance of 5,800, and was released on DVD on October 30, 2007. The video, SlamTV! Part 2 (featuring episodes 10-15 including East Side Wars and Bloodymania), also featured the second half of the first season of SlamTV!. Results ; ; *Ultimo Dragon defeated Jimmy Jacobs (w/ Scott D'Amore) (7:27) *Pogo the Clown defeated Jake Roberts and Abdullah The Butcher in a Triple Threat Match (1:06) *2 Tuff Tony defeated Bull Pain in a Louisville Slugger match (12:43) *Justin Credible and 2 Cold Scorpio defeated Nosawa and The Great Muta (7:57) *Ron Killings defeated Tracy Smothers (1:02) *Mad Man Pondo and Necro Butcher defeated Pimp & Gimp Connection (Zach Gowen and Human Tornado), Bad Breed (Axl Rotten and Ian Rotten), The Original Dream Team (Brutus Beefcake and Greg Valentine), The Headshrinkers (Samu and Alofa), Team All Japan (Brute Issei and Akira Raijin), The Basham Brothers (Doug Basham and The Damaja), and Tito Santana & Jorge Santana in an Eight-team tag team elimination match for the JCW Tag Team Championship (21:48) :*Necro Butcher eliminates The Original Dream Team by pinfall on Greg Valentine (2:09) :*Samu and Alofa eliminate The Bad Breed by pinfall after a double falling headbutt on Axl Rotten (6:18) :*Tito Santana eliminates The Headshrinkers by pinfall after a schoolboy on Samu (8:04) :*Doug Basham eliminates Pimp & Gimp Connection by pinfall after a diving headbutt on Zach Gowen (11:17) :*Brute Issei eliminates Tito Santana & Jorge Santana by pinfall following an STO on Jorge Santana (12:27) :*Doug Basham eliminates Team All Japan by pinfall on Brute Issei (18:45) :*Mad Man Pondo eliminates The Basham Brothers by pinfall on Doug Basham after a stop sign smash (21:48) :*Winners: Mad Man Pondo and Necro Butcher *Corporal Robinson © defeated Scott Hall in a Hardcore match to retain the JCW Heavyweight Championship (10:09) *Insane Clown Posse and Sabu defeated Trent Acid and The Young Alter Boys (with Annie Social) in a Six-man tag team match External links * Bloodymania I at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling events Category:2007 events Category:Bloodymania